The Shadow Alchemist
by monzepelmoon
Summary: A mysterious girl that only the Fuher can command appears and is asked to help Edward Elric regain his alchemy. Who is she really and why does she appear when people are in the most peril. A/N: This is post Manga/Brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

**Moon-chan: I just recenty renewed my love for FMA and I had to write a fanfiction for it. I have an easier time coming up with stuff when using OC's so I'll be doing that in this fic just like I do with my others. I hope you enjoy it and please review. This will be continued….I do not own FMA just the character Lunara Chos….and in case you all haven't guessed yes I do have an obsession with the moon. **

A girl who was only five feet tall walked into Central command her face shadowed by the black cloak that she wore. On her waist she wore a chain from which hung a silver pocket watch telling everyone around her what she was. As she walked her eyes scanned those around her until she came to a door. At this door she knocked, when she heard the faint enter come from the other side she opened the door and then closed it. Once the girl entered the room she was pulled into a hug that took the breath out of her. "Can't breathe," she gasped. The tall, muscular man that had pulled her into a hug put her down.

"Sorry, Lunara, we just haven't seen much of you in recent years," the man said with tears coming down his face.

"Major, I was on an assignment," Lunara, for that is the girl's name, said as she went to stand in front of the desk where another man sat. "Fuher Mustang, Lunara Chos, reporting," Lunara said as she stood at attention in front of the desk where her commander sat.

"At ease Shadow," Mustang said while he looked the young woman in front of him in the eyes. Lunara relaxed her stance, and made a face as she did so. She never liked it when people called her by the name she was known as since she was a state alchemist.

"You know I hate it when I'm referred to as the Shadow Alchemist, so why do you insist on calling me that," she growled at the older man as she sat down.

"He enjoys making people angry at him, Luna," a blond woman said coming into the room.

"Hello Riza," Lunara replied in greeting to the sub-captain.

"Check out my muscles!" Lunara turned in her seat and eyed the nearly bald man that was shouting about his body.

"Major Armstrong," she said irritated, "will you please stop that. I seriously have a headache." The grown man started to pout, and Lunara sighed. "Seriously, major, you aren't a child." Mustang started to laugh; he loved how this girl was even more fun to mess with than Edward Elric had been when he was still able to use Alchemy. At the sound of his laughter Lunara leaned back in her chair a look of distain taking over her beautiful features. "What is it that you wanted to see me about any way Mustang," she said her cloak still covering what she was wearing beneath it.

"I was wondering if you found out anything that would enable Edward Elric to regain his ability to use Alchemy," he told her bluntly.

"I see," Lunara said her sliver eyes thoughtful. "I have in a manner of speaking come across something that might help, but it is up to him whether or not he can do alchemy or not. As far as anyone, but you all know I'm a humble flower vendor. The only time I have this watch on me is when I come into Central. I'm always covered by shadows when people try to see my face."

"I know, but the Shadow Achemist is a legend to everyone else. We didn't know you really existed until you showed yourself to us a year ago when I became the Fuher. Why is it that you don't want to be known as the Shadow Alchemist anyway?"

"It's because of the fact that I don't like people to know that I know how to do those sorts of things. I don't like it when people think that they can use me and leave me, so I don't want people to know. I was hurt before because of Alchemy," she said referring to the death of her parents and older brother in the Ishvalan War of Extermination.

"Then why do you practice it," Riza asked in a mild tone.

"I want to help people, and just selling flowers isn't going to do it, so I started to study." Lunara shrugged. "Returning to the subject though, you want me to go to Resembol to show Edward Elric how to get his alchemy back although he gave it up willingly to get his brother back," she said her pewter eyes narrowed on Mustang.

"Yes, I need to be able to ask him for help with things if worst comes to worst."

"Alright, but this isn't going to go over well with his wife you know. If he starts traveling all over like he did when he was younger she'll feel very upset."

"How do you know all this," Armstrong asked as he took a seat.

"I'm the Shadow Alchemist, there is little that I don't know."

"That doesn't explaining anything; I was asking how you knew all this?" Lunara sighed as she turned around to face the man that was trying his best to understand what she was talking about.

"Major Armstrong, have you ever wondered why when you're alone in a room that you feel like someone is watching you," she said tapping her finger against the arm of her chair.

"Yes, but the only thing that is in the room with me is my shadow as well as the furniture in the room." She smiled when he said shadow, and then it dawned on him, she was able to use the shadows and what they had seen and heard to learn information. "You have the ability to do surveillance without ever entering in a building," he said in awe. Lunara rolled her eyes as the hood of her cloak fell to reveal her crimson streaked brown hair.

"If that's what you call it then yes, that's why the Fuher is the only one that usually knows about me. Of course Bradley never got to know about me considering that I knew what he was the minute I sensed his shadow." She stood, "Now if that's all, then I need to be going. I'll be leaving town tomorrow to go see the brothers. If you want this to work Mustang keep to your work." With that the small young woman disappeared through the door leaving a group of startled adults in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon-chan: Here's chapter two hope you like it ;) **

Lunara walked into the train station in Central and found Riza standing waiting for her. Lunara sighed as she stopped in front of the blond woman. "Yes, what does Mr. Bossy-pants want now?"

Riza chuckled softly at Lunara's name for Mustang. "I just wanted to give you this letter to give to Winry. She and I haven't talked for a while," Riza said as she looked down at the petite nineteen year old. Lunara took the letter with a grin.

"I'll be sure to give it to her. Oh, and Riza would you and Roy stop dancing around it and say something," the brunette said as she boarded the train, leaving a wide-eyed Hawkeye looking after her with mouth a gape.

XXX

_**Lunara's POV**_

When I arrived in Resmbol I smiled. This place was beautiful. Since no one knew me here I could change from my shadowy persona that I used when I was in Central. As I got off the train I let the shadows that normally surround my face disperse as my eyes which are actually brown looked around the platform with interest. This place was really different from the other places that I had visited. I stepped down from the platform on to the dirt road and followed it until I saw the sign "Rockbell Automail." My smile widened as I neared the building my black ankle boots swirling up dust as I walked faster. I was really acting my age at the moment and I didn't care. As I got within shouting distance of the house I heard barking of a dog that came running up to me, and I looked down surprised as I started at the animal. I blinked at him as I knelt down next to the dog with one metal leg. He started to lick my face when it was close enough, and I started to laugh, something I hadn't done in a long time. The sound of my laughter combined with the dog's barking must've brought me to the people inside the house's attention. "Den would you stop making that racket," a female voice shouted as she came outside to see the dog licking me. I saw her blink as she stared at me.

"Winry, what is it?" a deep masculine voice asked as a blond haired man came outside and he blinked too.

I stood slowly and said a few words to the dog, whom I now knew to be Den, in another language. The couple on the stairs stared as the playful animal seemed to nod then and trotted off. I turned to the two and saluted before I spoke, "I was sent by Fuher Mustang to come to the aid of one Edward Elric." The two people blinked in unison as they took in what I said.

The first of the two to speak was the male. "I'm Edward Elric and what may I ask did the Flame head ask you to aid me with, I'm not in the military anymore." The woman next to him nodded as she intertwined their fingers together.

"I'm aware of this Fullmetal," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Seriously I would think that someone so smart would already know the reason I was here."

The woman's eyes grew wide as she thought about what it would mean if Mustang sent someone to aid the man next to her, and she started to shake in fear. "Someone is going to try and kill him again aren't they?" she asked with watery blue-grey eyes.

"No, in fact far from it, Flame head, great name by the way have to tell Riza that one, wants me to restore Edward's ability to use alchemy."

Edward looked at me as if I was crazy. "That's impossible; I gave that up to bring my brother back. I am not going to allow anyone to sacrifice themselves in order for me to regain that ability," he growled with hard eyes on me.

I looked at him and then started to laugh. "Bossy-pants did say that you would say something like that, but I never said that I was going to be using alchemy." I grinned at his dumb founded look. Then I asked him a question, "Who is the most talked about alchemist now?"

He scratched his head and a male voice answered for Edward from behind me, "That would be the Shadow Alchemist wouldn't it?" I spun on my toes to look at the man and came face to face with a slightly younger man, that had the same eyes as Edward and I knew that it was Alphonse Elric.

I grinned. "Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner," I said pumping my fist in the air. I then turned back to Edward and Winry. "Take a wild guess, who I am," I said with my hands on my hips.

Edward blinked and said, "Wouldn't there be a lot of talk if everyone knew that the Shadow Alchemist was a woman?"

"I suppose there would be, but the thing is the only people who know identity are the Fuher and those close to him, no one else knows. Everyone else thinks that I'm just a flower vendor that has a crush on Breda. That's just a cover though. The name is Lunara Chos."

"Doesn't Chos mean Hell or something," Alphonse asked as he walked up the steps to join in brother and sister –in-law.

"Yes, my original last name was Serpent. I couldn't stand to be reminded of my family so I changed it. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked as I leveled a stare at the male.

"No I was just wondering why someone would name their child after the moon and then have her last name be hell. It just didn't make sense."

I sighed as I stood there at the foot of the steps. "I was named after the moon because of the fact that when I use my abilities my eyes turn silver. I changed my last name to a word meaning hell because of the fact that I wanted to remind myself that I've seen hell. I saw it when I was child." I looked at them with haunted eyes which quickly became cynical again. "Any way do you want your power returned or can I return to Central and tell Flame for brains to shove it up his ass?"

Edward looked at Winry then looked at his brother before looking at me. "I'll need to talk it over with my family. You can stay here if you like. I have a feeling that Den has taken a liking to you." I nodded and then whistled. Den then came running and I talked to him in a language that I learned as a child, from creatures that lived in the ruins that I found myself in at the young age of four. Edward looked at me and asked what I was saying. I looked up at him with a soft smile and slightly sad eyes.

"I was asking him how he lost his leg. He had a sad story to tell. He thinks it kind of odd that I can understand him though." Edward looked at me with eyes full of wonder.

"How do you know how to do that?"

I scratched the back of my head where my waist length brown hair with its crimson streaks down and framing my face. "I learned it from the animals that raised me after my parents and older brother were murdered by a very evil man." I didn't go on I just turned and disappeared into the meadow with a wide eyed man staring after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon-chan: I must be on a roll or something.**

**Shade: Shut up, they don't want to hear you talk!**

**Moon-chan: *sigh* that's my younger sister; she pops in a lot so I hope that you all don't mind her. **

**Winry: She seems like a nice girl.**

**Edward: I don't know Win, she seems a little menacing. **

**Alphonse: Brother, that wasn't very nice!**

**Moon-chan: Well would someone do the disclaimer before someone get's bored?**

**Pinako: Monzepelmoon does not own FMA, however she does own Lunara Chos. **

**Moon-chan: Thank you Pinako-sama. Now on with the story!**

I sat on that hill side for a while not thinking, and then I felt someone sit down beside me. I didn't look at the person as I stared at the sunset that was in front of me. I had a small kitten sleeping in my lap and another one lounging on my head watching the sun sink. "I'm wondering how you're known all over when you've only been around a couple years," Alphonse said as he watched me.

I shrugged not really caring to answer his question. I just wanted to relax, something that I didn't get to do much of considering that I'm always at the beck and call of Mustang. "I think it's the mystery that surrounds my name, they all like to speculate what I look like," I said softly not looking away from the bloody sky.

"That would make sense. I know Brother had to deal with a lot of people thinking that I was him and vice versa." I glanced at the calm boy next to me trying to gage what he was thinking from his face. I didn't use my power to read shadows because it could drain me quickly. I was so caught up in trying to read him that I almost didn't hear him ask me a question, "How are you going to give brother his alchemy back? It doesn't seem possible, I mean I've never heard of anything that would enable someone to do that sort of thing and Brother is completely against anyone sacrificing anything for his sake."

"It's really quite simple. All I have to do is open my gate and remind Truth of a few things. He's not all that unreasonable, though if I think about it he has a real sadistic sense of humor."

"What do you mean that all you have to do is open your gate? Isn't that dangerous? Couldn't you die?" Alphonse asked rapidly.

I rolled my eyes. "My gate is different from a normal alchemist first off. No it isn't dangerous unless some idiot tries to kill me from the outside. So the only way I could die is if someone literally kills me, it's not really a part of science that I can do this. It's more magic than anything else."

"You mean it's like alkelistry?" his golden eyes watched me as I gently moved the kitten that was on my head to my lap.

"No, it's magic something slightly akin to both alkelistry and alchemy, but the laws of the two do not apply. The only reason that I can use this is because of my blood-line. My family has always had this ability to make what's wrong right again."

"Nothing is wrong though, unless of course you count Ed's problems. He denies that he thinks about that day though," Al muses. I look at him with soft brown eyes as I sit there with two little kittens in my lap.

"People who are in pain, never willingly admit it to the people that they don't want to worry," I said softly as I heard a small mew from where my hand was and I looked down at the little grey kitten that had been on my head. I giggled and told it in the animal tongue to go to sleep. I felt Alphonse look at me in question as the kitten climbed up on to my arm so that I could hold it as it went to sleep.

"What was that, that you just did," he asked as I gently rocked the small creature.

"I spoke in the language of the animals. After my parents and my brother died I was basically raised by the animals in Ishval. Because of this I'm able to understand what any animal is trying to say. I can also speak to them too," I smiled gently at the now starry sky. "If it wasn't for the animals I more than likely wouldn't have lived long enough to be found by Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. The two took me in when I was twelve, and made sure that I was given space. When I learned about my ability I took the state alchemist exam in private with only Riza, Roy and the Fuher at the time." I looked at Alphonse then and noticed that he was smiling at me. "What are you smiling about?" I asked with slight confusion.

"I was just thinking about how you talk about Riza and Roy as though they're your older siblings. It's kind of funny thinking about Roy helping to raise a teenager, much less a teenage girl." I laughed at the image that his shadow unconsciously sent out at me.

"You know, you should control your shadow more," I said as I laughed still at the image that his amused shadow threw. He looked at me question obviously not understanding what I was saying. "I can read shadows, but normally I don't do it unless necessary, however, your shadow is practically throwing images and thoughts at me."

"Is that why you were saddled with the title Shadow?" he asked with interest lighting up his golden eyes.

"Yeah, that and I tend to where black a lot. Flame- for- brains seems to think that it's funny, that I also hide my face in shadow when I go to command to get my orders."

Alphonse nodded and we both dropped into a comfortable silence, while we gazed at the stars. My brown eyes reflected the moon as I smiled softly, fully relaxing for the first time sense I had become a state alchemist five years ago.

**Moon-chan: Please R&R I love to know what people think!**

**Shade: Review or we'll send Hughes to brag about his wife and daughter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow Alchemist**

**Chapter 4**

I sat down in at the table in the Elric house hold the next morning with a small smile on my face. Alphonse and I had talked late into the night, but I was also thinking about what I supposed to do for his brother. To me it seemed like Edward was getting along fine without the help of his alchemy. Flame-for-brains wanted me to restore the power to him though. I was starting to have second thoughts about whether or not to do as I was ordered, and this wasn't the first time either. As I watched Winry walk around her table her children sitting quietly in their seats also watching the tall blonde woman. She seemed so happy at this moment. It reminded me of the way that my parents had been before they had both died; at least I think that's what I'm remembering. I could be that I'm confusing memory with all the stories that I have read in my short seventeen years.

As I observed I thought about the various things that I would have to do in order to make sure that the procedure that I was supposed to do work. It wasn't that it was complicated, no it was more the fact that if I did something wrong then I could more than likely die. Magik wasn't hard to use, but it took a lot of energy. This particular spell that I was thinking about doing hadn't been done in nearly a thousand years if the Magi texts that I had read meant anything. Running through the particular incitation was what I was doing when suddenly I wasn't in the Elric's kitchen any more. I was actually standing in front of a large gate made out of silver and quartz. In front of it was the manifestation of the one that had created all life "Truth." I walked up to him my boots making an audible click in this in between world.

"Hello, child," the creature said to me in a young voice.

"Says the being that speaks in riddles with the voice of a child," I retaliated not impressed in the least.

"Still as feisty as ever aren't you little Moon child."

"I am who I am, but what pray are you?" I replied. This was one of the reasons that I disliked talking to this being, he was so annoying and if you didn't speak in riddles to his speech he found some way to get in the way of what you needed to do. For me he was a consent thorn in my side.

"Good, good, you know you're way what brings you here this time child." He was smirking as though he knew very well what had brought me here in the first place. He just wanted to trip me up and it wasn't going to work considering that I knew his game better than any other alive.

"Twist me and turn me, bring me to grief, thou doest knowest what I seek." I spoke standing a bare foot away from him.

"You seek to return the Elric boy's alchemy, do you not?" He asked placing his chin in his hand in a classic thinking pose.

"A woman knows her answers not, but a man knows better than to ask," I answered. It wasn't a mystery how I came to understand riddles or how to speak in them. Considering the fact that there was always the little fact that cats are the master of riddles and I was raised by wild animals when I was small, so speaking this way was as natural as speaking any other language to me.

"Ah, so you are at an impasse I see. It is one of those times that you are trying to figure what would be right, to follow orders or to reject them. It is something that _he _often struggled with as well. So what do the shadows tell you Moon child? What do they whisper to you?"

I looked down at my shadow and saw the manifestation of my soul a large dark bird that held its wings wide as though mantling over young. "Mentors tell one to seek one's own consul." My shadow shook its self although I hadn't moved.

"Good, then you know what you must do. Do not worry until the sun darkens for no reason," he said as I was brought back to the table where the noise suddenly filled my ears.

"Lunara, hey are you alright," Winry asked me as I blinked my eyes to make sure that I was completely back, sometimes "Truth" liked to keep someone to talk to. It seemed though that he had decided that I had done enough today so he was letting me go entirely.

"I'm fine, but I think that I will step outside for a bit." I stated as I stood and made my way to the door, my shadow laying close to me its dark weight a comfort. I stepped onto the porch letting my eyes wander over the rolling hills covered in green. Smiling softly I pondered the parting message that "Truth" had given me. What did he mean by the fact that I had nothing to worry about until the sun darkens for no reason? It didn't make any sense to me, the only time that happened is when there was an eclipse and one of those wasn't supposed to happen for another seven months if I had my calculations right. That is unless there is another enemy that I wasn't paying attention to. I thought about that, things is around here had been too quiet since Full metal's last battle with Father. Something was going to go down and I had to figure out what, great…this was going to be interesting.


End file.
